1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, more particularly to an electrical card connector with improved slide carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the current electrical card connectors have an insertion slot and terminal groups for accommodating and electrical connection with a variety of electronic cards, such as memory stick (MS) cards, smart media (SM) cards, multimedia cards (MMC), secure digital (SD) card, and extreme digital (XD) cards. The electrical card connector usually defines a first terminal group corresponding to one card and a second terminal group corresponding to another card respectively. However, under such circumstance, if the user accidentally inserts one card into the electrical card connector only to electrical contact the first terminals group, a unnecessary physical contact may be established between the second terminal group and the first electrical card. Thus the second terminal group may be damaged by the first electrical card.
To overcome the above problem, the inventor used to invent an electrical card connector compatible with a slide carrier for protecting terminals. This electrical card connector includes an inslulative housing, a first terminal group corresponding to MS card, a second terminal group corresponding to SD card, a slide carrier slidable in the insulative housing for protecting the second terminal group, and an eject mechanism mounted in the insulative housing. The housing defines an insertion slot for receiving MS card and SD card. The first terminal group and the second terminal group have contact portions extending into the insertion slot respectively. The eject mechanism includes a slider to slide with the slide carrier in a card insertion direction, a coiled spring abutting against the slider, and a link rod for controlling positions of the slider. The slide carrier defines a plurality of grooves corresponding to the contact portions of the second terminal group, and a plurality of support portions each disposed into the grooves respectively. The contact portions of the second terminal group presses downwardly on the support portions respectively.
While the MS card is being inserted into the insertion slot, the MS card passes over the slide carrier to directly push the eject mechanism to slide inwardly. The MS card only touch the contact portions of the first terminal group, while not touch the contact portions of the second terminal group. While the SD card is being inserted into the insertion slot. The SD card pushes the slide carrier to slide inwardly with the slider together. The contact portions of the second terminal group are pulled upwardly out of the grooves to mate with the SD card. However, the slide carrier would drive the SD to slide toward an opening of the insertion slot if an electrical equipment which installing the electrical card connector is hit or shocked by exterior objects. As a result, signal transmission between the SD card and the second terminal group is terribly affected.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector with improved card restriction structure is needed to solve the problem above.